Paperlove and Birds
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (on hiatus, see current chapter) This love was thin. This love was frail...so vulnerable...so unstable- and yet it was strangely beautiful.
1. First Cut: Bandages

**First Cut**: Bandages

* * *

His breathing was sharp and unstable - his eyes were frantic - watching her bandaging his arm. He had been close to her before and sometimes their bodies would brush up against each other from time to time but he had never been so close. He was shirtless, his body cloaked in sweat from the fight. She was leaned towards him, her eyes...yes...her eyes...they were so concentrated in wrapping his wound. His mind began to speculate what she thought of him shirtless but she was too focused on treating his arm than to stare. He knew well what other girls thought about his body but it seemed so miniscule to him. He wanted to know her opinion. No other girl's opinion mattered. His eyes locked onto her eyes. He couldn't help but to be absorbed in them and the fact that they were critically close. He wanted to thoroughly gaze her body but he knew it was improper for him to do so.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, fastening the bandages together. He watched as blonde hair fell down and frame her face. He wanted to touch her hair - to run his fingers through and smell her scent.

He frowned. He didn't want her to leave. "No," he answered to her kindly. He cleared his throat, watching her retrieve his shirt. "Cass?" he asked. He didn't bother to take his shirt. "Can you clean my arm again?" She did a very good job cleaning his arm and bandaging it but he wanted her to be near him longer. He liked the contact - specifically her contact - and the way her skin felt on his flesh. Her fingers felt cool on his heated on his skin and he liked the contrast.

"Okay," she chuckled. She went on her knees and started to unwrap the bandages. Her cheeks were flushed, he became aware of them.

"Can you unwrap slower, please?" he pretended to wince and move back. "It still hurts."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry-

"It's okay," he chuckled to her. "Just be slower." He wanted to make the time with her last long. She gently peeled out the medical tape and gauze and dabbed the alcohol wipe on his wound. He let out another false sound of pain for her to dab slower - softer..."It's okay, Cass."

"Are you sure Boss?"

He liked the way he called her Boss. She was the only person that called him it - it was her nickname for him as a sign of respect and affection. He liked the way it sounded. "I'm sure," he let out a smile that appeared forceful. "It just stings a little." It didn't at all. He was used to it since he was nine years old. He got five bullets in the arm once.

She blushed harder. "Thank you for taking the bullet for me."

"No problem, Cass. It was nothing."

"Nothing?" she laughed. Her fingers grazed over the punctured and ripped flesh."Have you seen your arm?"

He smirked. He knew it must have looked bad but he didn't care."I've got into messier things than that. Besides I rather take the bullet than having you take the bullet."

"You're really something, Boss." She smiled and continued to clean his wound. He watched her with sealed lips, his eyes blinking from the revelation he was having. He was attracted to her, he realized. He hadn't concluded the thought before but it explained so much why he always liked being near her or why he gave her so much one on one practice than anyone else. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He always had to sneak a glimpse of her before anything else - and he wanted to touch her - and he wanted her to touch him. "You're so amazing," she confessed to him. Her cheeks were becoming red. "You're like my second favorite hero."

He beamed with delight. "Thanks," he grinned.

"I wish I could fight like you. You're able to take down a whole army and you don't even have powers. I can barely hold on when fighting just one person." She cringed from the memory of being thrown out the window.

He chuckled. "You're still new, Cass," he placed his arm on her wrist that was trying to bandage his arm. "I can give you more sessions, if you want."

"With Wonder Woman and her training sessions, I don't think I have time."

He knew exactly what Wonder Woman's training sessions were like - mostly history lessons and less hand to hand combat training. Cassie didn't need history lessons. She needed to learn more self defense and to learn how to handle each complication that can happen in her way. "Maybe...maybe," he leaned and whispered to her. His voice was like velvet - luring her to him. Her body naturally went closer. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face and his hand was nearly squeezing her wrist. He was nearly growling to her. "Maybe...I can steal you away...and then you can have all the time you want with me..."

* * *

She was unable to sleep that night...he gave her an offer - an offer that she never expected from him to give...an offer that she couldn't refuse...such a dangerous offer. She sat up on her mattress and tried to find clarity._ "And you will be mine...just mine."_ His words whispered to her in such a way that sent chills to her spine. _"I'll give you everything you want and I'll teach you everything. All the time in the world with me...and I'll promise you that you will like enjoy your time with me."_ She shook her head. If she...if she accepted his offer - she knew Diana wouldn't ever approve - but Diana didn't have the choice. Cassie did and yet- and yet- she felt so helpless with such freedom of the decision.

She came to him the next week after carefully going through it. She decided not to take on his offer. It was a great offer but if she took it...it would be nothing but trouble. She found him in the training room. He was teaching the new recruits basic skills and maneuvers. She didn't want to interrupt him so she sat down and watched. He started to demonstrate the moves and forms - she couldn't help but to be mesmerized. There was something...something about the way he moved - something in the way he moved...so skilled - swift- smooth - amazing. Amazing - how he moved like water - how his muscles flexed...Simply amazing. She felt her mouth mouthing the thought. She felt her heart beating...he was amazing, truly amazing. He was so strong - fierce - and even without powers - he was so powerful - she couldn't help but to admire him. She had seen him move before but every time she saw him move, she was still taken by his movements.

He noticed her and stopped. He flashed her a smile before turning to the recruits. He looked at the recruits with a grin. "Okay, that's enough practice for today." He stood there on the mat - he wanted her to go to him, she realized.

Once the recruits were gone and they were alone, she went to him. She clutched onto her schoolbooks and took a deep breath. He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving her, even when he left to grab a towel. "So," he said lazily, his bangs covering half of his mask. He was wiping the sweat from his face and neck. "Have you decided on the offer yet?" he hung the towel around his neck and smiled.

"Y-yeah," she swallowed the lump in the throat. Seeing him like this - his disheveled hair nearly in luscious waves - his skin glowing - his mouth relaxed from the rigorous practice...was making it hard for her to remember her decision. "I have," she held on to her books even tighter. "I-I decided...that I accept."

She didn't expect the words to come out.

And he knew it as well by the way she reacted when the words slipped from her mouth. "You know , you don't have to do this," he said. He was straight faced, his face cleared from everything. "It was just an offer." There was always this fear in him that he was crossing the line and he was conflicted. He wanted to cross the line but he also didn't. There was so much to lose and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I know but I want to." She never felt so sure before in her life.

"Am I pressuring you?' he asked. He was dead serious. Sometimes he didn't know if he was being persuasive or manipulating her. He didn't want to manipulate her. He wanted to give her a choice and feel safe in his presence.

"No." She shook her head. "I want this."

His emotion quickly changed once he was sure that she was okay. "Really?" he showed her his full set of teeth.

She shifted back, startled. When he smiled with teeth, it made her intimidated. "Y-yeah," she nodded slowly.

He grinned. "You're going be my little bird. I never had an apprentice before but since I was one, I think I can manage." He messed with the top of her hair. "I kind of like the idea of being a mentor."

She laughed. The idea of being his protégée... was appealing to her - to be under his wing and learn everything he knew - to fight like him - to think like him - she couldn't resist. She didn't how she was going to tell Diana about switching mentors...but Cassie wanted this. Diana was a rather a mother figure than a mentor and Diana herself even said that Nightwing was more of Cassie's hand to hand combat instructor than she was. "Yeah," she smiled, saying the word clearly. "I like the idea too." She dropped her books in embarrassment at the thought of fighting by his side in a costume that represented him.

"Let me help you," he bent down and helped her pick up her scattered books. He laughed. "You got to be careful next time."

She crinkled her nose at him. "I know. I know," she laughed as well.

He picked up a book and was about to hand it to her but he became interested in the cover. The cover was pitch black with a white porcelain mask in the middle, laying promptly on a table. "Phantom of the Opera," he read the title, his eyes widening slightly in interest.

"Yeah, I'm reading it for English."

He handed the book to her. "I read it in high school. I really liked reading the book. Have you finished it?"

"Not yet. I'm in the middle of it but I like it so far."

"It's really something," he rubbed his forehead. The book was nothing about lust, obsession, and infatuation. He remembered in high school was wrapped around the complexity and strangeness of the book. He went on his knees and picked up a bookmark. "Oh...this must have fallen out," he bit his lip.

She frowned. She hated it when she lost her place in a book.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she took the bookmark and stared at it blankly. She became pale from the sight. It was a sign, she realized. The bookmark symbolized the death of everything she knew and the start of a new beginning.

However, she did not know where this was going...

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it!**

**So, this story was meant to be Oneshot but it's not anymore. It's going to be a lovely twelve chapter story! So far I'm making outlines of each chapter and so far I'm up to chapter ten.  
**

**This story is different than all the other stories I wrote. It has a lot of symbolism and metaphors. Paperlove is a metaphor for their relationship - or forming relationship on how unstable yet how strangely beautiful it is.**

**The bookmark falling out of the book symbolizes Cassie losing what she has known and expected in life and the start of something new.**

**Each chapter will have a symbol that is related to paper; hence the title "Paperlove and Birds."**

**Next chapter is called Second Cut: Paperthin; it will deal with Wonder Woman and Nightwing discussing about Cassie's sudden change in mentors and more.**

**FYI, Dick likes her but doesn't want to do anything because he's worried about hurting her. When he asked her to be his apprentice, it was proffesional. It was for her development as a hero.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Second Cut: Paperthin

**Second Cut**: Paperthin

* * *

Part 1

"You have to accept the fact that she wants to be with me." He blinked at her, unaffected by her threats. His face remained at ease, as if plastered onto his structure. His eyes were half lidded to the woman as a sign of disinterest to every word she said.

"You did something to her," Diana's blue eyes turned cold and dark. She crossed her arms and glared at the young man. She didn't trust any man, even the ones that she loved. "She wanted to be Wonder Girl her whole life - since she was only five years old and suddenly she wants to be your apprentice? Now suddenly she aspires to be like you? I find that unbelievable." Her eyes furrowed furiously. "You," she was gritting her ivory teeth together. "YOU, you manipulated her," she gritted her teeth so much that they were making an unbearable grinding sound.

Dick did not raise an eyebrow at all to what Diana was implying about him. It wasn't like he didn't want to; he did but it was above his morals. He wasn't going to do anything to hurt Cassie. He remained placid. "Cassie's a big girl now, Diana." He blinked his eyes lazily. " She can take care of herself and she's able to make her own decisions now. Her mother already approved of her switching mentors and being under my care."

He sure that she had several chipped teeth. "I'm not going to give up so easily. Cassie worked so hard for this and now she's throwing everything away? Why? What do you have to offer to her that I can't?" she hissed.

"I'm not going to have that conversation with you," his instructor instincts emerged and surfaced to the physical world. "It's nothing that you've done. You've been a great mentor to her but she feels like she isn't living to her full potential. I want to work with her and help her improve in combat. She lacks in basic self defense skills - skills that you were supposed to teach her-

"Don't you remember how we agreed for you to teach her in combat?" she scoffed.

He nodded, keeping his own temper down. He hated talking to Diana. She was a stubborn woman, full of pride and undying will. "I'm very well aware but since her schedule is consumed by your lessons, she is unable to get the average amount of lessons from me. Every single member in the team gets training from me three times a week while she only gets once every two weeks. The time with me isn't even the full three hours. The disadvantage is evident. She is struggling on the missions and she gets injured the most - _brutally_, she comes back with fractures." He felt himself becoming bitter from the memories. The memories appeared to him like pictures from a flipbook, flickering from the beginning to the end . Every time she got hurt, he wanted to punch himself until blood ran down his body. "Do I even have to restate how she came back with a nearly damaged spine?"

She remained silent.

He exhaled deeply and opened his mouth. "Remember Bruce's main principle about skills over power? She needs to learn skill. She needs this and even her mother agrees."

"I'm not going to accept it." She took a step closer and examined him. "I know there's more to it than you're making it to appear" - she grabbed him by collar of his costume. She wasn't holding back anymore. Her eyes were stone cold, eyebrows knitted, voice pitched, and teeth were gritted. "And mark my words, I will find out."

* * *

Memories plagued his mind. All he could see was all the recollections of Cassie nearly losing her life.

To see them replay and flesh out into life was unbearable.

He never wanted to see her get hurt again.

But he knew the truth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping her arm with gauze. Her arm was punctured and wounded deeply, worse than his injury he had previously.

"It hurts," she winced. It wasn't the sound of false pain. Her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes more than slightly torn - and the tears revealed multiple shades of distorted color bruises - her hair out of place - her face covered by scrapes and tears. She was barely managing to hold herself up in the chair. He wanted to kiss every single bruise and mark on her body to make her feel better.

He slowly went on his knees in front of her."I know," he started to wrap slower. He took a deep breath and sighed. He looked into her eyes momentarily and then at her arm. "I know," his voice was soft this time. He always failed to protect her from getting hurt. "I'm sorry, I should have acted faster -

"Don't think like that." She gave him a smile. Beautiful. She looked beautiful - so beautiful that he stopped wrapping her arm altogether. He wanted to focus on her and only her. Beautiful. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled."It was my fault for getting hurt. Not yours. Mine. I should have blocked better and it was my fault that I didn't practice the maneuvers."

He shook his head. In his mind, no rational answer could justify why he could not save her from the attacks. If it wasn't for Kaldur for saving her...he didn't want to think what might have happened. To just imagine a life without her...he didn't have enough strength to even imagine. "You're my apprentice now and I'm responsible for your safety and well being. I promised your mother that and I'm going to promise you the same."

She chuckled. "Chivalry is dead." her cheeks became flushed with pleasure regardless to her principle. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Besides, I don't need a man to protect me. I rather fight my own battles than to be sitting in the sidelines."

He raised both of his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Chivalry is not dead," he started to contemplate in detail as he continued off with her arm. He picked up the bandages and wrapped them for the last time and secured them in place. He ran his fingers on her arm. "And I'm not saying that you should quit being a hero or that you should be dependent on someone. I mean that there's nothing wrong with receiving help."

"I know," her eyes are glimmering. "And I'm very thankful and I can't wait until we start!" she started to bounce up and down in her chair.

He chuckled softly. This was what he liked about her most; her positivity - her hopefulness - her eagerness. There was something about her enthusiasm that made him smile. She was the highlight of his day when he had to be the leader of the team. Members even noted to him how he seemed to only light up when she spoke to him. "Patience," he reminded her and himself. He kept his tone composed. "You're not even moved in yet."

She pouted. "Yeah, I know..." she dragged her voice and bit her lip. She crossed her arms and sighed. "But after I move in can we start the next day?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Oh, please Boss! Can we?! Can we?!"

He laughed. "That is the plan."

The light from her eyes vanished. "Boss," her voice was low.

"Yes?" he asked in a split second. All of his attention was on her - and only her - nothing else mattered to him. The only thing that did was the girl in front of him. He would do anything for her - be anything for her.

"I know the reason why you want to train me is to prevent me from getting any more injured but you know that I will get hurt no matter what, right?"

"I know," he swallowed the bitter truth. She was still going to get hurt. It was unpreventable - for her and for him. It was the way it was being a hero - to risk your life for the sake of others. "But," he said out loud, taking her hand. He could feel her pulse in his hand. "If I risk my life for you I can prevent anything from happening and if I dedicate my life to you and only you...I know wouldn't regret any day of the rest of my life with you."

* * *

After their intimate conversation, he went to his apartment and took a long shower. He stood underneath the shower head and let the memories replay- each word that was exchanged - each expression given - he could remember it all. He remember several weeks ago of wooing and convincing Cassie's mother. He had a way with words and he knew from the start that he would get approval. Still, he was guilty for taking Cassie away from Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman loved Cassie as if she was her own. And he took her away. He knew well that Diana wasn't going to stay out of Cassie's life. No, he wasn't oblivious. He knew that she will check up on them every now and then or rather often. He sighed, his hand switching the water from hot to cold. He wasn't sure about this anymore. Diana was still mad from their conversation and he felt like every time he spoke to Cassie, it was getting harder for him to control himself. This plan...everything was happening so fast.

He didn't know how he was going to make it by when she's going to be with him.

He was getting dressed when his phone rang. He sighed. He had no energy to talk to anyone else tonight but he picked up the phone regardless. "Hello?" he said, drying his hair with the towel.

"Hey, it's me Bridget." Bridget, Bridget Clancy. She was an attractive young woman, slender and toned, with cropped ebony hair to frame her cheekbones. She was always cheerful and had a sharp tongue. They had a complicated, on and off relationship; she was a few years older than him and she was even his landlord. Despite their inconsistency, they remained close friends - or to some extent.

"Bridget?" he raised his eyebrow. "What happened to your old number?"

"Changed it," she laughed.

He smirked.

"So, I was wondering if we're still up for tonight?"

He had completely forgotten about their dinner date. "Yeah, as always."

"Good because I'm at your front door."

* * *

His mind was scattered, unaware of the plate settled in front of him - unaware of Bridget talking to him - he was unaware of everything around him. He was too lost in his thoughts. His fingers ran over his arm. It was weeks now and he was healed but her touches still lingered on his skin. He shook his head and sighed. All he could think was her...his little birdie...his...He chuckled softly from the thought..._his._..he liked how it sounded in his mind. Was this a bad idea? To have her live him? That was the only thing to him right now - his main priority. To have her in his apartment - to see her almost every second of the day...it would be nothing but temptation...he could barely manage to restrain himself from her as it was. He was unable to pull from them - his thoughts, he was already caught and locked by the bonds in his mind.

"Hey," Bridget waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

He shifted back out of instinct and blinked several times. His mind pulled from his thoughts and his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. "Sorry," he muttered, dazed by everything entering to his state of concentration.

"Are you okay?" she frowned. Her eyebrows knitted and her mouth was tight.

He stiffly looked at his plate and started to take several bites. "Yeah, I'm okay," he was pale. "This is really good," he added to make her concern over him shift away to the food.

"I'm glad." She took a tiny bite of her salad and sighed lightheartedly. "Soo..." her voice became like cotton. "Care to tell me the news?"

"News?" he raised his eyebrow while taking a sip of his water.

She laughed. "You said you had something to ask me last night. It must be important for us to be in a place like this." Her cheeks became flushed.

He released an unwavering laugh. "I'm just messing with you." He leaned forward, suddenly remembering why he asked her on a dinner date. "I was wondering if I can get the vacant apartment, the one upstairs."

She shook her head and laughed. "So that's the reason why you're buttering me up with lobsters and caviar." She took another bite of her salad and relaxed her shoulders. "Sure."

"Really? I didn't know it was going to be that easy."

"But the one upstairs has an extra room though."

"I know."

"Care to tell me what you're going to do with an extra room?"

"I'm going to have a roommate soon and she needs a room to stay in."

She smiled devilishly. "Care to tell me who she is?"

He became suddenly uncomfortable with the subject. His eyes focused off to the side as he cleared his throat. "Does it matter?"

"Yes and I want to meet her."

"You don't know her," he said in a tone to imply to her that she would never meet Cassie.

"But I will," she winked. "So...is there anything between you guys?"

He smirked. "If there was, I wouldn't be getting an apartment with two rooms."

* * *

Part 2

To his surprise, they settled in to the new apartment in only in a matter of days. He had forgotten that he didn't have much and that she didn't have much either. The new apartment wasn't that different from his old one. It was slightly bigger but he could barely tell the difference. The new apartment was merely a counterpart to all the other complexes. The main difference was the extra room. They settled on some common grounds and rules; she had to be in bed by ten when there wasn't anything going on, to knock on each other's door before entering, and to make sure she finished all her homework before practice or missions. Simple rules, reasonable. He's in his room, adjusting his weapons and sharpening them - or rather fiddling with them. He was bored and was trying to find something to fill up his time while Cassie was doing her homework in her room. She liked to do her homework alone, in a quiet surrounding. They've been only living for three days but he had already forgotten what it was like to live alone. He couldn't remember what he did to keep himself occupied when he wasn't working or patrolling Bludhaven. It was frightening how he was already comfortable living with her in a short matter of time. He should have been disturbed by the fact but he wasn't. He liked living with her and he wanted to spend his time with her when they weren't separated from their individual day lives and hero lives. He leaned back in his swivel chair and sighed. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. Four. She wouldn't be done with her homework until eight o'clock. Seven, if he was lucky. Three to four hours of waiting...he didn't know how he was going to make it.

He frowned. He placed his Batarang down on the desk and put his head down.

There was knock on door.

He immediately sat up. "You can come in," he could feel himself grinning. He did not hide his excitement.

"I was wondering..." she paused to look away from him.

"Yes?"

"If you could help me with a problem - if you're not busy or anything-"

"I can help," he said before she could finish her sentence. He would do anything for her.

"Really?"

He stood up and went to her. "Yeah," he gave her a smile. "It's not a problem at all."

* * *

She watched him from the corner of her eye, pull himself a chair beside her. He makes the chair face in the opposite direction so he could put his elbows on the support. She scooted closer to her desk and picked up her pencil. Unlike most people, she liked using pencils than mechanical lead pencils. She liked sharpening pencils rather than constantly clicking on the end of the lead pencil for lead. "So, I know the formula and how to solve it but the wording in the problem is really confusing," she sighed, pointing at the Algebra II problem that was giving her a hard time for twenty minutes.

"I'm pretty sure I can solve it," he leaned in to her direction to read the problem. She watched him read the word problem - she became absorbed on how his eyes followed each word in a uniform fashion. He had a smile on his face and she couldn't help but to smile as well. "I think I got it." He looked at her with a confident smirk.

She handed him her pencil and laughed.

* * *

"Did that make sense?" he asked, giving her pencil back.

She nodded. "Yeah! Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"Is there anything else that you need help on?" he asked. He looked at her intently, eyeing the few hairs that was falling to the side of her face. He wanted to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear - her soft ear.

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty good here."

He felt himself frowning on the inside. Explaining the problem only took five minutes out of the three to four hours. He wanted to stay with her. He didn't want to wait for her to be done in his room. "Are you sure?" his voice was calm. "I don't mind at all."

"I can manage," she laughed. "I'm not brilliant like you but I'm somewhat smart."

"Well there's nothing wrong with help."

"I know."

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" he asked again.

She laughed. "I'm sure."

"Okay, well," he stood up and walked back to his room. "Call me if you need my help."

"Boss," she called out for him.

It didn't take him long to turn around. "Yes, Cass?"

He stared at her, watching her cheeks become a shade of pink. "I-I uh..." her voice was soft. "I -I uh made -made you something."

He blinked several times.

She pulled out something in her backpack and handed a sheet of paper to him. It was a pencil drawing of a robin. He chuckled, amused by the drawing. "Thank you," he said, his eyes locking onto hers. She's giving him sweet eyes - her eyes are the color of cerulean - so deep and blue - her lips curved into a smile...he wanted to kiss them. He could feel his body becoming numb.

Thin...so thin...his will and restraint...so paperthin.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**Next chapter is going to be a whole blast of stuff going on and starting to train her. Plus some Wonder Woman stuff and more.**

**Eee...question time! Tell me your prediction of which chapter (story is looking to be up to 12/13 chapters) will they become a couple and/or act on their feelings? Answer it in a review :D  
**


	3. Third Cut: Creases

**A/N: Sorry for late update, been busy.  
**

* * *

**Third Cut**: Creases

* * *

His eyes focused on the young boy that was talking to her. He glared at them from the distance, the vein in his mouth was nearly twitching. She was giving the boy a sweet smile - her cheeks tinted pink from the boy's words...she was so unaware that the boy was staring at her chest. Dick clenched his teeth together and sank his nails into the steering wheel. That was his Cassie. _His_. No one should ever look at her in such ways. His jealousy, he was very much aware, his jealously gotten the best of him but he didn't care. She was _his._ HIS, not anyone else's. He waited a few seconds to examine their interaction before calling her out her name.

She turned and looked at Dick, flashing him a smile. She faced the boy and told him she had to go and so the boy hugged her. Dick wanted to beat the boy senseless. She waved goodbye to the boy and headed to Dick's car. "Hi," she chirped. He gritted his teeth. There was a smile on her face. She picked up a drink from the cup holder and took a sip. "Thank you for the smoothie." She liked how he knew what kind of drink to get her without asking - strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Hi," there was no enthusiasm in his voice. "How was school?" he eyed the boy and glared at him. Territorial. He had to show the boy what not to cross and if the boy touched her again...Dick would make sure the boy wouldn't make the same mistake.

"It was great!" she beamed. Cassie went on with her day, going in great detail about mindless things...as if she knew that he wanted to know about the boy...as if she was avoiding the subject by she talking off topic to make Dick forget.

He started to drive and forced himself to think of something else but he couldn't. The boy - the boy was in his mind and he wasn't going to be sane until he interrogated her. "Who was that boy?" he asked interrupting her from her babbling. His voice was rigid.

She stared at him and raised her eyebrow. She could see through his dark shades that he was glaring...he was upset, she concluded. Cassie stopped breathing. Seeing him like this...it scared her. Usually he was calm and friendly but right now he was serious and cold. She took a long sip of her smoothie before answering. "No one," she croaked.

"Just no one?" he asked in a harsher tone. He wasn't buying her lie at all; he could see right through her. "It didn't seem that way by my view," he mocked. He envied boys her age that were able freely display their affection for her. It angered him that the boys were given the privilege of might receiving her adoration while he couldn't. He couldn't - the truth killed him. He was older than her and he was her mentor - he couldn't cross the line.

"He's just a friend," she forced a chuckle.

"Just a friend?" he turned at her and tilted his shades down. His eyes were holding her down, locking to him.

"Yes," she nodded. She never seen him like this - so protective - it was almost possessive. "There's nothing between me and him, honestly."

He turned away from her and focused on the road. He wasn't satisfied with her answer but he knew that there was nothing he could do. There will always be boys going after Cassie. And Cassie, she couldn't help it the same way he couldn't help but to want her. He control boys from chasing her, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Weeks passed and every day when he picked her up from school, he would see a different boy talking to her. And every time he saw a different boy, his jealously and mood became more bitter than the day before. He knew that she was only friends with them but to see her - his Cassie - talk and hug the boys...it drove him mad. To see her with someone else was only a cruel reminder that he couldn't be with her. Dick knew this but his heart didn't. His heart didn't care about the boundaries. He craved for her - to kiss her - to hold her - and to touch her...yes...to touch her. He wanted to take her by the arms and coax her to let him have her - her affection - her body - her heart. It was wrong though, his conscience reminded him periodically. It was wrong for him to lust after a fourteen year old girl- more wrong than pursuing her. His body and heart didn't understand the morality and codes - the only thing the two parts of him could see was her and how beautiful she was. He wished he wasn't so confused. He shouldn't feel this way for her. No matter how much it felt it was right, it was wrong. He was nineteen years old and she was only fourteen years old - _only fourteen_. She was still a child on legal terms, barely a teenager. He didn't want to corrupt her innocence the way he had his innocence stripped away. Maybe that was why he loved her so much; she was innocent. She had no intention of hurting others and she believed there was good in people. Cassie - his sweet Cassie was his apprentice. She looked up to him, worshiped him, and trusted him with all her heart and if he ever should act on his feelings and if something would to happen and ruin what they had...he couldn't live with himself. To live without her in his life was worse than never being with her.

He pulled from his thoughts and swallowed the rest of his scotch. It was four in the morning and he was already drinking. He always drank when he was upset and he was never so upset before his whole life. He sighed and rose from his bed to get ready for his morning run. Running...he needed something to relieve his stress and anxiety. Dick couldn't go on like this. Seeing her...his sweet Cass, around so many admirers was making him lose his mind. He blinked several times. He knew what he had to do to hold on to the rest of his sanity.

"Hello? Bridge?" he said through his phone. He knew that she was sleeping but he was desperate. He didn't want to wait at all. If he did he would try to convince himself to keep the way things were and he didn't want that.

"Mm?" she responded with yawn. Bridget Clancy wasn't a morning person. She lived like him, during the night. "Do you know what time it is?" her voice wasn't even connect to her thoughts.

"Sorry for bothering you but...but I was wondering if you would want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?" she became animated. She was always pleased when he asked her to spend time with him.

He bit his lip and thought for a long time. Maybe a movie...dancing...walking in the park..."Dinner at Giovanni's," he said without a second thought. Giovanni's was a five star Italian restaurant and he knew it was her favorite place. Bridget couldn't afford much - she was struggling to make ends meet and keeping up with her classes so he liked to take her there to make her happy. She didn't even know about the place until he took her on their fifth date. She loved the food but what she liked most was the twinkling lights, colorful paper lanterns, and candles. She would never admit that Giovanni's was her favorite place because she didn't want him to go through the trouble of paying but he didn't mind. "No argument. We're going. At six." Dick always spoke in short sentences when he asked her to go out with him. He felt that there was no need for full sentences. He liked to be short and precise, no frills for that matter.

"You pick me up or I pick you up?"

He could tell she was grinning. "I pick you up."

"Okay."

"See you tonight."

"See you, bye," she said as she hung up.

He called eight other girls to fill up his schedule. He hated what he was doing - it felt like he was using everyone but he was desperate. He needed to forget about her - to get rid of his feelings and this was the only thing he could think of.

* * *

"How's the food?" he asked Bridget.

"Mm. Good," she shrugged. She looked at him with disinterest and boredom.

He shook his head and smirked. She was a good liar but he knew her like the back of his hand. They had been going on dates for almost every night now. The other nights he filled his schedule with Barbara and Kory but he spent most of his time with Bridget. Out of all of his ex-girlfriends, he liked being with Bridget the most. Unlike the other women he had been with, she was different. She knew what they had wasn't serious and she was fine with it. He liked how peaceful and relaxing their relationship was and he liked it how they were good friends.

"You seem distracted. Usually you're more a conversationalist. Is there anything wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I talked to your roommate earlier," Bridget casually said. She knew very well that bringing up the topic wasn't something she should talk lightly. Bridget liked seeing Dick react in such ways. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she took a bite of her creamy pasta. "Cassie isn't it?" Bridget said Cassie's name as proof for him.

He turned away from her. "I told you not to talk to her, Bridget," he muttered. He thought he could keep a bridge between Cassie and Bridget. He wanted to keep his separate lives from intertwining. He didn't want to explain to Cassie about his on and off relationship with Bridget. "Why do you always poke your nose into everyone's business?"

Bridget smirked. She was unaffected by his words and went along on sipping her iced tea. "I still don't see why you insist on me not having a small conversation with her. She's very nice." She stopped to take another sip of her tea. She picked out the lemon slice and set it aside on her plate. "She's beautiful by the way," she shrugged calmly. "Very beautiful."

He remained unreadable to her.

She went on then, doing everything in her will to provoke something out of him. "I didn't expect you to be into someone like her - you know the innocent type. She's beautiful and all but she really isn't your type. You're usually into _glamorous, _promiscuous women." Bridget was right much to his dismay. Cassie was the first girl he was interested that was innocent. Cassie wasn't the kind of girl that had dates left and right - not even one date - she was naive -she had no sexual experience whatsoever. She didn't wear skimpy clothing. She dressed modestly and conservatively. Innocent. She was innocent. He wanted to keep Cassie that way though. He wanted to keep her innocent. He knew it meant he can't be with her because of it but he didn't care.

"So...is there anything between you guys?" she leaned closer to him, propping her elbows on the table. She flicked her bangs back.

"No," he said dryly, keeping the blank expression on his face.

"Hmm," she raised her eyebrow, her smile was still in place. She leaned back and crossed her arms. "You're more cold than usual. Can you explain to me again why she's living with you? And how she's connected to you? You never explained it in detail. Your explanation was rather abstract."

"I already told you," he breathed and rubbed his forehead. His voice was breaking from irritation and restraint to keep himself leveled. "She's my friend's little sister and she needed a place to stay."

Bridget lost interest in the topic. "Well, do you find her attractive?"

His ears were turning red, bleeding from her words that were like knives. "She's only a child, Bridget," he said offensively. Beautiful, he found Cassie to be very, very beautiful with her blonde silky hair and baby blue eyes. She had this certain warmness to her features - this certain trueness and innocence that made it impossible for you to hate her. Beautiful, she was beautiful. She was the kind of beautiful that could look so lovely in worn out clothes and dirt. Beautiful...she was beautiful - probably the most beautiful person in the world. "Why would you ask a thing?"

Bridget smirked. She sensed that he was attempting to change the subject but she wasn't going to let him slide. "Just answer my question."

"She looks up to me -

"Just answer my question," she said firmly. Denial, Bridget sensed. He was in denial that he found Cassie attractive.

"She's only a child. She looks up to me Bridge," he said in the tone that told her she wasn't going to be able to get an answer from him. "And I don't want her to know about my private life." He was ashamed of his personal affairs and he wanted to make himself appear clean in front of Cassie. Cassie was a good girl that deserved a good guy - something he wasn't.

She smiled, amused. "Oh," she pursed her lips, smiling even more. She said the word in a playful tone - the tone that irritated him down to every single nerve in his body. She nodded to herself slowly. "I see how it is. You're going to try to juggle dating two women at the same time secretly, am I correct?"

He glared at her. Everything had to be a game with Bridget. He just wished once she would be serious and act her age instead of being a lovesick schoolgirl.

She laughed to herself. "You know that I'm only teasing you."

"I don't want her to know about my relationships -

"Why?" she mocked. She picked up the sliced lemon and popped it in his mouth. He spitted it out quickly and frowned at her. She smiled at him and playfully she said, "Is there an ulterior motive?"

"No." His voice was dry and hard.

"Come on now, surely you can't tell me that having a beautiful high school girl in your apartment doesn't make you make you want-

He glared at her.

* * *

He returned to his apartment and found Cassie settled on the couch. She wasn't watching T.V. - the T.V. was off...did she...did she wait for him? "Hey Cass," he said as he took off his shoes. She was wearing black shorts and white tank top. He wasn't used to her wearing anything that wasn't a turtleneck or pants. His eyes wandered to her breasts but he forced himself to pull away."What are you doing up so late?" he asked, remembering he was responsible for her. "It's almost twelve and it's a school night."

She got up from the couch and frowned at him guiltily. Those eyes - those crystal blue eyes...he couldn't help but get lost in them. "I'm sorry - I just...I just wanted to wait for you." She was blushing. Ever since she was little, she was picked up a habit for waiting for someone - her mother, Diana, now him.

He stiffened. "It's okay," he cleared his throat.

"Where did you go tonight?" she asked. She ran her fingers through her matted her - he wanted to do the same.

"Nothing special. Just went out to eat with a friend."

"Oh," she said. He sensed a tone of disappointment. She looked sad...as if he had done something to hurt her. Her eyes lowered and she focused on the ground. She rubbed her arm and sighed to herself.

He bit his lip. She looked so sad. "Is there anything wrong Cass?"

She shook her head automatically. "No," she answered uneasily. She looked at him directly with those eyes...those eyes...those luring eyes. Purest blue - with no intention to inflict pain or make anyone suffer but the intention to mirror her thoughts, her feelings, her emotions. Those eyes were giving him something...the look of despair and detachment- he knew that look - he knew what she was feeling. He frowned. She was hurt just like he was every time he saw her with someone other than him."I-I...was just wandering that's all...where you were you know," her voice was trailing off. She yawned and stretched her arms. "I-I uh better go brush my teeth and go to sleep. Night, Boss."

He followed her to the bathroom and watched her apply toothpaste to her toothbrush. She was quiet, attempting to ignore his presence. He took her toothbrush from her hand and placed it down. He dipped his head to meet her eyes. "You don't like it when I'm go out do you?" he asked gently.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, letting her hair cover her face.

"You can tell me anything," he encouraged her. He bent down to see her face - to see what she was hiding underneath the curtain of her blonde, thick hair. He touched her hand and held on to it. "Do you like it when I'm gone?"

She shook her head.

His eyes widened as he watched tears staring to run down her cheeks. He frowned. He hadn't been spending time with her since he had been going out. He was so worried about himself that he hadn't been thinking of her. On the first day she moved in here, she told him how happy she was to be with him. She told him it was the first time she would have a permanent person in her life that would always be there. Her mother was an archeologist and was always busy with work that Cassie barely saw her. Cassie...she had to take care of herself and be on her own - and once she moved in with him, she expected he would be with her. He frowned, realizing that having him gone out of nowhere must have triggered the pain she experienced as a child. He pulled her to an embrace and hugged her. "It's okay, don't be ashamed. I won't go out as much." He held her tightly, letting her cry.

"No I want you to go out but ever since you have been, the only time I see you is when drop me off or pick me up from school and our practices. I miss doing things with you."

"I'm sorry." He was. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to make her cry. "I promise that I will make time for you." He moved back and stared at her. He wiped her tears away to make it look like there wasn't any to begin with. He smiled. "There. There's that smile."

She smiled back.

He chuckled and took her by the hand and led her to the couch. He turned on the T.V. and gestured for her to sit down.

"I have school tomorrow-

"There's nothing wrong with missing one day and besides you're a very smart girl. You deserve a day off," he gave her a smile. "I want to spend time with you." Cassie blushed and snuggled next to him. His skin tightened. He didn't expect her to do this - be so close to him... but he placed his hand around her shoulder and let her settle on his chest. Sweet. She smelled so sweet. "Tomorrow, do you want start drawing designs for your new costume?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I-I uh mean...yes," she said in a lower voice, blushing. "Um...how about we get a head start now?"

He chuckled. "If you want."

They spent the night drawing different designs with the sound of the T.V. in the background. They went through literally a whole stack of printer paper and used up two pens from drawing different costume designs. The costume had to be perfect - it had to represent him - and her - and it had to mean something. He didn't mind though. He liked spending time with her and hearing her laugh. "I know it's a little early to work on the costume when you're still training," he said as he flipped through fourteen designs that they liked best. "But there's nothing with a head start. It'll take months to actually finish making the costume but by the time it's done, you will be ready." He shifted his head and ran his fingers over a certain drawing. He blinked. "Huh. How about this one Cass?"

No answer.

"Cass?" he looked up from the papers and found her curled up into a ball on the ground. He placed the papers amongst the cluttered sheets and knelt down. He scooped her into his arms and placed her on her bed. He stayed with her held her, holding her like this. He didn't move. He didn't want to wake her up even though it was late morning. He just wanted to hold her. He stroked her skin - his hand trailing from her arm to her bare thigh...soft...so soft...His fingers dragged to trace over her lips - so soft...smooth...he wanted to kiss them. Dick closed his eyes and breathed.

There was no way he could let her go.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: so I told you guys from the beginning that this story will be twelve chapters...but that changed. It's going to be sixteen chapters :D  
**

**(I even finalized the outlines) This story is going to be here for a long time. **

**Next chapter will be "Slits and Shreds."**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Fourth Cut: Slits and Shreds

**A/N: Sorry for late update, been busy.  
**

* * *

**Fourth Cut**: Slits and Shreds

* * *

They're sparring together. It wasn't anything new except this is the first time they are sparring with escrima sticks. He is at a steady pace, holding back for her. She still needs a lot of training before he allows her to accompany him with his night patrols. He doesn't know if he's being protective for her safety or for his well being. "Remember," he said, blocking her attack at the right moment. "The escrima sticks are a part of you. Don't see them as separate things," with a slight flick of the wrist, he flipped her down to the ground. "They are extensions of you." He threw his escrima sticks to the floor and pulled her up. "You're improving," he whispered to her ear. His hands find her shoulders and he grips them. He breathed in her scent and pulled back before things went out of hand. "Let's try again. Remember what I said."

She nodded, going into her sparring stance.

"One."

"Two," she counted.

"Three," he said with the final word.

She charges at him in her brash manner, attacking everything she has with slashes and strikes. He is holding back, letting her have a few blows but his body wants to refute and take her down. His body went by the code of defense, anything before it, he must react. He notices a coming hook but he doesn't move back.

He lets her take him down to the ground. She goes on top of him and he lets her. He pretends to struggle out of her hold but he doesn't intend to break free. She pins him by his wrists. "Got you," she grinned, her face flushed with triumph.

He smiles at her. She was so naive but it was endearing - how she was so trusting - so determined - how she was completely unaware how she was making him feel at the moment. She always smiled and he liked kissing smiles and so he wanted to kiss her all the time. He shouldn't be enjoying this - being pinned down on the ground and examining her from this view. She's bathed in sweat- her black tank top clinging on to her skin - her lips are chapped and he wants to moist them with his tongue - it makes it difficult for him to even think when she was in a position that was hard for him to refuse. He tightened his hands into fists.

"I bet you never thought I would finally get you," she whispered with a smile, an inch from his face. He locked on to her eyes and licked his lips.

"Maybe I wanted you to win," he whispered back. He wasn't thinking anymore and his body thinks for him. His hand slips from her hold effortlessly and he cups her face...Just like that."Your skin is soft, just as I imagined," he smiled to himself. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, taken by the strange sensation. His eyelids became heavy by the thought how her lips would feel.

"Boss," she breathed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered fondly. The words came out so easily. He ran his fingers through her hair. He does this at a reasonable pace, restraining himself from nearly pulling at her hair.

"Dick..." she says in an almost soft cry.

He moved his hand away and blinked. He knew he had done something wrong. She had never addressed him as his real name. He watched as she immediately got off of him. "I'm s-orry," he choked. He stood up and saw her eyes lower. "I-I don't know what came o-ver me."

"It's okay," she assured. She gave him a smile and this thought - this horrible thought occurred to him ...that-that maybe she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

* * *

The next morning, he decided to make Cassie her favorite breakfast; a spinach and mushroom omelet and homemade honey bread. He was never a person to wake up early on the weekends but her favorite meal required him to do so. Dick blew the hair from his eyes as he stirred the ingredients for the bread. Usually, he would play music while he cooked but she was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. To keep himself occupied, he hummed. It was seven and she would not wake up until eight or twenty minutes before nine.

He set up the table, arranging the plates and utensils in a certain way. He placed the plate of hot, steaming fresh honey bread in the middle. He stomach growled to the scent of honey and butter. He placed other items such as a bowl of sliced watermelon - sweet, crisp watermelon - the kind from his local Farmer's Market, freshly squeezed orange juice, coffee, cream, and sugar. Dick sliced the bread slowly so he could hear the sound of crisp bread crunching. He cut them into thick, generous slices - about two inches thick. Dick was a good cook; he had been due to Alfred, but he never really used it to his advantage. Before Cassie came into his life, he had been living off of takeout or simple prepared foods. Before Cassie, he would have been eating his routine breakfast; a mug of hot, bitter coffee and perhaps a bit of dried up, burnt toast. Dick wasn't a picky eater, he ate anything that was available and saw cooking only for a special occasion and to him, Cassie was his special occasion.

"There," he said once everything was in preparation for her to find.

There was a knock on the door.

He raised his eyebrow but answered it.

An envelope.

That was all there was.

On the ground.

He looked around but there was no one.

Only the envelope.

He shrugged and picked it up. The envelope was a huge envelope; about the size of a laptop. He went inside and started to tear at the sealed flap.

A picture.

Of the other day - of him touching her face.

He went pale.

Who could have taken it? What did this mean? What was going to happen? Nothing happened but the picture - they were in a position that gave the right for people to question - were there more pictures? Out of rage and anxiety, he started to tear the picture into shreds, unaware that there was something written the back of the picture.

* * *

He's becoming aroused. His erection was becoming more visible every second.

He couldn't help himself - to see her in different rough draft costumes - wearing his logo with pride...he couldn't help but to think such things. It was physical evidence that she was a part of him - willing to fight by his side - willing to do anything for him.

She comes out with another costume and shyly walks up to him. "What do you think?" she asked, blushing. This costume was a combination of his costume and her Wonder Girl costume. She wanted to incorporate her old ties with her new ones.

"I like that too." His couldn't help but to look at her body.

Cassie laughed. "You've been saying for all of them."

"Because I like all of them."

"Well if you had to pick one, what would it be?"

"Mm...I really don't know."

"Boss!" she laughed.

"Tell me, why did you want to be my sidekick?" he knew the question was out of the blue but he wanted to know.

Cassie blushed. "Because...I like you."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Fifth Cut: Pieces

**A/N: so since it's summer, going to post a lot, like a lot (if you haven't noticed). :D  
**

* * *

**Fifth Cut: Pieces**

* * *

He was touching her, pressing his fingers on her collarbone. The feeling - this feeling of drunkness - this feeling of shock - confusion - guilt - joy, was too much for him to take. His head was tilted at an angle for their eyes to meet - she's staring at his direction, but not at him. It doesn't matter though for those words - those words that came from her mouth only second before, was like life pouring into him.

"There's something about you," she was the one to break the silence, she was unable to speak. She was breathing heavily, still stunned that he approached her and was touching her skin. It - his touch, it wasn't a stroke - his fingers are pressed into her and he's sliding them along her skin, to feel her. "Something about the way you move."

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well," his voice was soft and mischievous. "You're going to like this."

He kissed her.

Just like that.

It seemed so natural.

His lips, they're soft - so sweet - warm. She knew she shouldn't kiss him but she did. She was slow to respond but he was quick. He was devouring her - swallowing her whole in a haste manner, as if this would be the first and only time he would kiss her. She's been kissed by many boys, all were excited when kissing her for the first time, but this; this was different. It was like - he needed her - that he needed her like he needed air to breathe - and this, his kiss - she never felt this way before - this feeling of melting into him.

She pulled back immediately. She looked at him and blinked. Her blushing was spreading down to her throat - Nightwing - the great Nightwing - kissed her. "You-you k-kissed me," she stuttered.

He stroked her chin and chuckled. "I'm aware that I did." His eyes focused on to her. She was red, bright red as an apple. "You're blushing," he whispered to her. "I liked the color on you. It suits you," he laughed softly. "How was it?"

"I-It wa-s great," she blushed harder.

"I'm glad to hear that," he was stroking her lips. He was more than glad. Happy. Overjoyed. Jubilant. He couldn't help but to smile. Her lips, her lips were touched by him. Her lips, her lips they were now his.

"Can...can you kiss me again?"

He must've lost his mind when she said that because he was pulling her back to him - slamming her to the wall. Her answer, her answer was like permission to him, sweet, sweet permission. He's kissing her, releasing everything he was holding back and wanted - kissing her - kissing her sweet lips - her face - her throat - her shoulders - the top of her chest. Her fingers were in his hair and he was sliding her legs to wrap around his waist. Contact - more contact, he needed - yearned - craved more of it. He just wanted her right now.

* * *

_She was sitting at a table, alone. She shouldn't be alone. She's too beautiful to be alone. Everyone was dancing and laughing, while she wasn't. She deserved to be dancing and laughing more than anyone.  
_

_"Dick?" Barbara called out for him._

_He turned and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. He pulled his gaze from Cassie and looked at her. He blinked several times, realizing he was dancing with Barbara but he had stopped to look at Cassie. He led the dance again, twirling Barbara around. "I'm sorry," he blurted. He was. Honesty he was._

_"It's okay - but are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him. The music was soft and slow, made for a slow dance. "You seem distracted."_

_Dick shook his head. "I'm alright, I'm just a little tired from today."_

_"Do you want to stop and sit down?"  
_

_"Oh, no, I'm fine."_

_"If you want you can rest," she offered._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at Cassie. He frowned. She looked so lonely, so terribly lonely. He didn't want to have her be lonely another second._

_Barbara laughed, sweeping her hair from her face. "Yes, I'm su-_

_He was already making his way for Cassie. He wasn't thinking anymore, all that was on his mind was talking to her and making her smile. His eyes became transfixed by her. She was fiddling with her hands, cute, she was cute. Unlike the others, she wasn't dressed up for the Annual Team Dance. She wasn't in a long, fancy dress or had on piles and piles of makeup. She was in a red T-shirt, a long sleeved white shirt underneath, and blue jeans. To him, she was the prettiest girl out of all the girls in the team. "Hello," he greeted her calmly.  
_

_She met his eyes and smiled._

_"Can I?" he asked. She nodded and he sat down beside her. "Why are you here by yourself instead of dancing or talking with the others?" It was out of character for her not to be part of a party. She was so enthusiastic, positive, and outgoing.  
_

_Cassie shrugged. "I never been to these kinds of parties and I'm kind of...like a fish out water."_

_"You're more of a kitten in the water," he corrected and smiled._

_She laughed._

_Suddenly, he had an idea to really make her smile. "I'll be back," he said, as he got up. He returned to her with hands behind his back. She raised her eyebrow and frowned.  
_

_"What's going on?" she asked. _

_He smiled. "Just close your eyes."  
_

_"Why?"_

_"Just close your eyes, trust me."_

_She does._

* * *

_She feels something - something on her face - her nose - her hands - her lap. She opens her eyes automatically when he allowed her. She jumped back, finding confetti on her. It was white confetti - and he had sprinkled it on her."What?" she blushed and smiled. "Thank you," her mouth made out those words to him. It was a kind gesture and she couldn't help but to be flattered.  
_

_He grinned. "You're welcome."_

_His voice - his voice was so soothing, so refined, so irresistible. She blushed again out of embarrassment. He was dressed up so nicely in his dark suit while she was in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She wished she would have put on some eyeliner at least. "I didn't know it was supposed to be fancy attire," she said, messing with her hair. _

_"Well, you look beautiful though." He bent down and pinned his boutonniere on a spot on her blue headband. The boutonniere was made up of white lilac and red rose leaves._

_She blushed even more. "Thank you."_

_"Would you like to dance?" he asked. He was already offering his hand for her._

_"I-I," she took a deep breath, letting her enthusiasm die out. She touched the flowers on her head and took his hand. "I-I would love to, Boss."_

_He pulled her up and led her to a dance._

_Her heart was racing. He has his arms around her - her waist and hand - this contact - she never had this contact before. She felt like fainting. He was so handsome and charming and...she wasn't like M'gann or Diana. She was Cassie. She was a tomboy. She still had scrapes on her knees. Her eyes locked on to the ground. Her skin tightened out of fear and nervousness. "I-I uh, never danced before," she admitted to him. "I - oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. She had stepped on his foot. "I-I didn't mean to-_

_"It's okay," he laughed. he shrugged and held on to her tighter."I don't mind if you do. Just relax Cassie," he said in a low voice. "I'll lead and you'll follow. You'll get the hang of it, I just know it," he says in an authoritative tone.  
_

_She nodded and closed her mouth. Her hands were getting sweaty - being with him - being held by him - it was more than she could take. She knew it must have looked ridiculous - he was taller than her, much taller than her and she could barely move without stepping on him - and she was wearing casual clothes why he was dressed up in a suit. She focused on him, on the white slits instead of the surroundings._

_"There," he whispered, dipping her. "You're getting the hang of it."_

_If he wasn't holding her, she swear that she was going to fall. "Really?" she beamed._

_He laughed and nodded. "Yes."_

_"Like this?" she asked as he pulled her up._

_She couldn't help but to grin. It had been four seconds and she didn't step on his feet. Not even a foot._

_That was an accomplishment._

_He nodded. "Just like this."_

_"Like this?" her voice was soft._

_He arched himself closer to her, an inch from her face. "Just like this."_

It was one of her most treasured memories. He was so patient with her, so kind, so wonderful. She thought it would be the best moment they would ever have together in her life but she was wrong. He proved her wrong right now.

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" he asked her.

She was at her desk, doing her homework.

He swallowed hard. He knew she was avoiding him after earlier. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen and sat beside her. She turned away from him slightly and focused on her textbook. "Cass," he whispered her name. "Please, talk to me."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" she said without looking at him. She started to write some words in her spiral notebook. Her ignoring him was the worst thing he had ever experienced."I have a lot of homework to do."

He knew she was lying but he nodded. "I understand." He stayed there though. He stayed there, right beside her, listening to her breathing. He's waiting, waiting for her to slip and talk to him. She was dressed in a button up cream colored blouse and black jeans. There were bruises on her, on her neck - several of them. Because of him. They spent hours earlier, kissing each other. It was great - her pressed against the wall - her legs suffocating him - their bodies against each other - their mouths locking together. He remembered pulling down her shirt and kissing here there - on that sensitive part of her skin - and how she moaned out from pleasure. And as he kissed her throat - she was kissing the side of his head - his hair- his ear - and whispering things to him - tender things.

Now she didn't want to talk to him.

"Do you need any help with your homework?" he frowned. He wanted her to at least talk to him. Even if they weren't solving the problem, he still wanted to talk to her. He always did.

"No. You know that you don't have to stay here, right?"

"I thought you felt the same," he said, unable to follow her wishes. For months he had been thoughtful but since they kissed, he couldn't be anymore. He wanted her and he wanted her to be his."I thought we were going somewhere - just at least talk to me."

She doesn't say anything but flip a few pages in her textbook.

He sighed. "I'm not leaving," he said out of spite.

"Can we just forget what happened?"

"No," he said flatly. "We can't. That was serious, Cassie," he pulled down his shirt collar to remind her of his own bruises - bruises that she had given him. But she doesn't look at them. Slowly, his hand grazed her thigh. She shivered in response from his touch. He moves his hand gradually, moving toward the upper part of her thigh. It felt so good - for him and for her. He moves in a circular motion, pressing his hand deeper into her flesh.

"B-o-ss," she gasped, closing her legs together.

He grabbed her by the face, making her stare at him. He doesn't want to have a conversation when she wasn't giving him eye contact. He blinked at her, his blue eyes were wrapping around her and making her numb. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: so you guys are wondering what said on the photo from the last chapter, well it will be revealed next chapter. next chapter is called "Tainted Sheets"_  
_**

**Please review **


	6. Sixth Cut: Tainted Sheets

**A/N: Enjoy! Stay tuned for some author notes at the end for some stuff! :D**

* * *

**Sixth Cut: Tainted Sheets**

* * *

She closed her eyes and tried to cover her ears from his words. She should be overjoyed but she wasn't. What they did - what she did, it was wrong. She told Diana, swore on her life; that what was going on with her and Dick was only professional. Cassie wanted to keep her word. Diana owed that at least. It was more than that. She was afraid of getting her heart broken by him. He was dating a woman at the moment - a woman that Dick saw less because of her. If she was together with him, she didn't want to imagine how Bridget Clancy will feel. She doesn't want to be the other woman - or to categorize her in the appropriate label, the other girl. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She doesn't want him to hurt anyone. She knew his romantic past, she knew it very well. He was a womanizer."We can't," she whispered. She wanted to but she couldn't. She doesn't want to get it hurt. She doesn't. She doesn't want to see him in that way - the way that Donna or Zatanna or Raquel see Dick now.

He pulled back and frowned. His senses return to him and he is reminded of the consequences - consequences with her. With her; not the legal consequences. If something would happen if they were together...their relationship would be strained and broken. He didn't want that. "I know," he said dryly. But...if this was the right thing - to forget their feelings for each other - why did it hurt so much? "I know," he said again, solidifying his thoughts. Despite her rejection, he wanted to make her feel better. He didn't want her to feel guilty. What she was saying was logical and rational. "No matter how much I want to, I don't want anything to jeopardize our relationship either," he said, leaving her to finish her homework.

She couldn't though. She couldn't concentrate after what had happened. Cassie couldn't believe it. She refused him - Dick - him - he was handsome, kind, talented, and everything she dreamed about. Her eyes stare at her textbook but from the corner of her right eye, she caught something. A Batarang. He had left it there. It wasn't there earlier - he must have secretly gave it to her for comfort. Slowly, with fingers like vibrating rubber, she reached for the Batarang. She couldn't help but to smile. Caring. He was caring. She frowned and placed the Batarang down. She couldn't be with him, no matter how much he was kind and charming. She didn't want him to go to prison because of her. She sighed and pushed herself to the kitchen. She needed something to distract her from these feelings, this confusion. She picks up a shiny bright red apple and washes it thoroughly. She takes a plate from the cupboard and pulls the drawer for a butter knife-

Her eyebrows knitted.

There were scraps - of paper, torn pieces of paper. Some pieces of paper were white and some were colored, all pieces had a glossy sheen - they were pieces of a picture, she realized. Her heart dropped. Why were these pieces there? She looked around but he wasn't around. Carefully, she picked out each paper from the drawer and brought it to her bed. She laid there, flat on her stomach and like a puzzle, she started to fit the pieces together. She does it with all the white pieces out so once she was done, she could tape the picture. The photo was huge, about the size of one of her school folders...the one Dick had given her - it was his folder but he wanted her to have it. Cassie shook her head, trying to get out him out of her thoughts. Before she taped the picture with duct tape, she noticed something. Black ink. Markings - there were black markings on the white sides of the photo. Words, something was written on it. She squinted:

**_Stop this. You can't do this. She's too young. She's only a child. Stop this before this gets out of hand._**

But she didn't read the words. She couldn't contain her patience and flipped to the other to side to see what the picture was.

Her face whitened.

It was a picture, of them.

She was on top of him and he was touching her face.

Who...who took this picture? Her eyes locked on to their position in the photo - she couldn't help but to be perplexed by it. Their expressions - they were playful - and his expression - the way he looked at her...it was difficult for her not to be fascinated. He was looking at her - as if she was the only person. As if she was beautiful. So much adoration. So much fondness. She felt it. She felt it. So much emotion from his face.

"No," she whispered to herself. "I'm just fooling myself. I'm not special to him. He's only going to hurt me like everyone else." Everyone else...but she never seen him look at anyone else they way he looked at her in the photo. "No, I'm only making it worse."

Her eyes stare back at the picture. His face...was filled with so much happiness. But...maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see. She knew she had to know the answer. She went into the living room and pulled out one of his photo albums - she felt like she was going through his things but one day, they spent the whole afternoon together looking through his album. So she knew, he wouldn't mind. She picked the photo album that he showed her, from the first page to the last. She flips through it and stops once she reaches a photo of him at a high school dance. In the picture, he was with a girl - it wasn't any girl she knew either. She took the album and compared the picture of him with the girl and with the picture with her.

She blinked.

He looked happier in the picture with her.

Her heart beats were the heart beat of an animal about to be taken from the earth. She flipped on to the other pages and compared the photo of them against the others with him and past girlfriends. Forty pictures of forty different girls and him but all of those pictures looked lifeless to the one she found of them together. Her heart. Her heart was beating. Not out of fear, but out of want. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him more, more than she did moments ago.

No - she can't. She can't think of things like this -

But...why did it feel so right?

* * *

She found him, in his room. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His bangs are brushed upwards from his face, she couldn't help but to want to kiss his bare forehead. "Hi," she said meekly. She didn't know what else to say. He took her breath away even when he wasn't doing anything. She rubbed her arm and bit her lip.

He sat up automatically. "Hey," he said, giving her a thankful smile. "What's up?"

"Um, uh," she laughed uneasily. "I-uh-uh-

She went to him and sat on his lap. Her face reddened from the boldness but it felt like it something that she should do. He looked at her with startled eyes but placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. "Hey," he said softly, smiling at her. He knew what she was thinking.

"Hey," she said in a low voice. She was blushing more than ever. There was a smile on her face, she felt it hit her dimples. He was smiling; he was smiling too. Seeing him smile, it made her feel safe. It made everything feel okay.

"Hi," he kissed her. He does this with closed eyes and somehow, he placed his lips on hers perfectly. As if they were meant to align and connect. The kisses - they weren't like the kisses they had hours ago. No. These kisses, these kisses now, they were...innocent. Shy. Eager but careful. They were soft kisses, kisses she couldn't describe. They were like little, tiny kisses - playful kisses, sample kisses. Nips, tiny nips of kisses, half of their lips on the other's and the other half inside of the other's mouth. Cassie couldn't explain it but she liked them. It wasn't a whole tongue in mouth or face sucking kiss, it was like...sampled kisses, little pecks. Kisslettes.

His fingers are in her hair and she knows it okay for her to do the same. So she does. This - this moment, this moment they had - spontaneous as it may be, she was still cautious. Everything was new to her. Cassie kissed plenty of boys but not like this. He knew what he was doing while she didn't. He knew how to make her feel a certain way while it was the complete opposite for her. She doesn't know why people in movies touch each other's hair but she runs her finger through his locks regardless. It was something she had been exposed to in movies, in even G rated movies. He's combing her hair - it doesn't feel like anything special but she's touching his hair and she sort of likes it. She likes the way his hair feels. Smooth. Soft.

Breathing. He was breathing into her.

Consuming. She was consuming him.

Taking.

Inhaling.

Drinking.

Warmth. His breath was hot and she liked it. It was like...he was breathing life into her and she was a withered up corpse, in desperate need of air. She was getting lost into him. So wild, wilder than her. This life, this undeniable sense and quality that he had, she wanted it and he was granting her wish and filling her in with so much of it. The thing - the abstract concept, was filling her, going through her body, her skeletal system, and her veins. It felt good -

She broke the kiss from a thought in the back of her head. "You-you-you," she said, catching her breath. "You like-like m-e."

He raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Yes," he said nodded.

"But-but" - he didn't understand what she meant. "But-but you date so many girls - and you-

He covered her lips with his hand. "I," his tone wasn't playful or soft anymore. "I date many girls because I wanted to get over you - but it didn't work. It didn't - and it made me realized...how much you mean to me - that I can't settle with any other person but you."

She stopped breathing. Was he...was he insinuating...that he wanted to be committed with her?

He kissed her again but on her cheek. She was frozen but he kissed her again on the cheek. Kissed the other. Kissed her forehead. Her nose. Her chin. Her lips. "Can we...can we, be together?" he whispered, kissing her ears.

She closed her eyes and inhaled as he kissed her on different parts of her face. She was moving with his movements - his movements, they were like water, fluid and flowing. His form, it was always changing. There were many parts to him but they were all the same. He was the river to her. Soothing. Like a child, she followed the river and its path. "How about the other girls?"

"I will stop dating them," he said quickly without a second thought. "I want to be committed to you, Cassie. I wanted to be loyal and the only person you can call your boyfriend - if you want me to be."

"But the other girls...how would they feel?" she didn't stop thinking about them. Was he the kind of person to date and profess feelings to one and then the other?

"It's alright," he stroked her cheek, kissing her nose. "They know that it wasn't serious and-

"How about Bridget? You date her often, more often than any other girl combined."

He chuckled. "I know Bridget wouldn't mind. She was sort of rooting for us to be together."

"Really?" she was meek and embarrassed now.

"Really," he laughed, nodding. She remained there, motionless in his arms, watching as he tilted up her chin. His eyes were a thin brush mark apart from closing. She could only see a sleek sliver of his eyes but his eyes - they were fierce and cold, hungry and beautiful. She was mesmerized. Enamored. "Let's not talk anymore," he pulled her in. "Let's...just enjoy this time we have now."

* * *

She woke up the next morning but she wasn't in her bed. She was in his bed. Tangled by his arms. He was still sleeping, holding her possessively. She was fully clothed to her relief. So much had happened last night that she barely remembered what happened. She stared at the clock. Six a.m. She should go back to sleep but she can't. She should be happy but she wasn't - being in his bed...it scared her.

She couldn't help but to wonder...how many were here before her.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So I updated my profile, check it out! My profile has things can help you guys like my "sorting." Like in the profile I sorted and organized out each story by ship, progress/completion, type of story (oneshot, drabble collection, or full on story), etc. Also there is a list of future works I plan to work on. Other stuff are reasons why I ship my uncommon ships (Wonderwing, Wonderbird, BrucexZatanna, MagicSteel, Sweetest Friend _*Sweetest Friend is CassiexJason*_), the origin of my creation of the ship Sweetest Friend, and fun facts about me.**

**Also, check out Allyson Wonderland's story "New Life," it's her version of my work "Safe and Sound" but in her style and OCs**

**If you guys are interested in Sweetest Friend ship (JasonxCassie) check out my stories: Jason Todd, Not the Typical Love Story, I Just Shot John Lennon and What We Have is Enough**

******This part is not addressed to everyone except for _JustAnotherAnon_ but you guys might be interested in finding out about possible fics in the future. So, JustAnotherAnon, in response to your review/request in "Safe and Sound" (sorry like this is the only way I can think of to contact you) **LOL, I don't mind that your review was long. I like long reviews actually and I'm flattered that you said my writing is good (many people hate it outside of fanfiction) So to get on with your story requests, like concerning with a story that has "superhero action" I've been working on that for a long time, even before joining the site. I have like outlines of a story I wanted to do (it was my idea of what would have happened if there was a season three and it would be mainly on Nightwing trying to find Wally and other main cliffhangers and also the five year gap) but didn't make it due to the difficulty of writing the action. I like writing action but there's so much difficulty making it flow and making people see what you see. When you watch a show or let's say a movie, every movement is quick but when writing it, it seems to slow down and in literature you don't get everyone's perspective like you do in visual things. However, I'm still trying to bring it up the fic due to the selection in Young Justice fandom. Most of the Young Justice fandom is mostly relationships instead of action/adventure and I would like to bring the fic picking off the season finale.

Now concerning with my OC John. I am trying to write a fic of him. He's going to for sure have a fic of his own of him in his teenaged years as the second Nightwing. The fic would have romance but it would have action and also more into the lore of my "Universe" (like new villains, new heroes, problems in his time, and the topic of Mary Alice). The only problem though is that I feel a little...how do I say it? I feel intimidated by putting out an OC fic because most people don't read OC fics and I'm not sure if people like John and would want to read a story about him.

I also suggest for you and other guests to get an account so I can contact you whenever you have a question. I feel bad because when guests leave reviews and questions, I really don't know how to contact them to answer their questions. Guests that do get accounts, you guys will get a better follow on fics too.


	7. Seventh Cut: Papercut

**A/N: ENJOY this chapter :D stay tuned at the end.  
**

* * *

**Seventh Cut: Papercut**

* * *

He touches her there, on the sensitive part of her neck and throat. There are bruises on her. Discoloration. Tenderness. Swelling. Strange as it sound and may be, he liked the sight of them. Smoothly, he kisses her again, on the milkiness of the inner part of her chin and sucks on a section of her already swollen flesh. "Does it feel good?" he asked, trailing his lips to the middle of her throat - to a vein.

"Y-yes," she rasped, touching his hair. At first, when he bit her, it hurt a lot. The pain was unstartling but his touches - his touches so sweet, she grew to the biting. He's nearly pushing her down as he bites her - marking her flesh, but his hand that was on her back was holding her up from falling. "We-we should go," she says as the sound of the alarm on his phone goes off. It was an alarm for him - and her to get ready to go to the Cave.

Dejectedly, he moved back. "Alright."

They parted separate ways to change into their costumes. She closed the door of her room and pulls out her clothes. She puts on her turtleneck shirt - ever since they started dating, the only time she wore turtleneck shirts was when they were sparring or had missions. Cassie used to wear them all the time but she stopped since he liked to kiss her on the neck, throat, and the top part of her chest and turtlenecks restricted him from doing so. She blushed. She rather liked them too - the kisses.

"Are you re-" he cut himself off and turned away. Cassie quickly covered her bare legs with her pants. "I'm sorry," his ears were getting red. "I-I uh, should've knocked before entering-

"Yeah," she breathed, pulling on her pants.

"I'm still not used to this," he admitted, his hand still on the door knob. He was still turned away. "Living with a girlfriend - I kind of forget about the boundaries." Her eyes widened. It kind of scares her - what he said. So...boundaries...there were no boundaries to him when he had a girlfriend. She remembers about the other night - how his hand slipped underneath her shirt until she stopped him. He was calm though, when she rejected his advances. Understanding. And it made it okay.

Cassie shook her thoughts and touched his arm. He still doesn't look at her. She had to move his head in order to do so. "It's okay - just remember to knock next time, okay?" She was blushing now, the moment had just registered to her mind that he walked in on her.

He nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing the side of her hair. "You know we still need to do something about your costume." His fingers touched her metal silver bracelet. She still wore her Wonder Girl costume. "And figure out your new name."

"I know," she chuckled. She didn't even have her powers anymore. Her mother had deactivated them due to Cassie's request to do so. The powers - her powers were too much like Diana's. "What should my name be?"

"A name like mine."

* * *

Boundaries...she didn't know the boundaries either. She thought being alone with him in the apartment was stressful but being with him in public - trying to hide everything while still making others think that with him was normal - it was difficult. She didn't know what to do. If someone knew - someone that she could trust and would be there for her about her relationship with him, they would most likely tell her to act normal. If only it was easy. Girls, girls she knew in the Cave and in school, they would go to her and talk about him since she lived with him. She wasn't blind. She knew that he was the object of many girl's affections. Even some older than himself. They would go to her and ask her questions she found petty regarding to his living habits and how he looked in the morning.

"So..." Barbara said in a not so casual tone.

"Yes?" she asked, scrubbing her face with a towel. She was sweating after the practices and all Cassie wanted to do was go home to take a shower. She never showered in the Cave. She was very self conscious about showering around others, even with a bathing suit.

"Is Nightwing seeing someone?"

Other girls were talking amongst each other stopped and all stared at Cassie. She didn't need to look. She felt it. She felt their eyes on her. "Um," she breathed, still having her face covered by her towel. Her face was beet red. She wants to tell them. She wants to tell the truth. It wasn't out of guilt of keeping the relationship a secret, it was her uncomfortableness to when they talked about him. "No," she swallowed, putting the towel into her duffel bag. She wanted to run away so she wouldn't hear what else they would have to say. She wanted to get out of the locker room.

"Really?" Barbara's eyes widened. "That's strange. He's never gone a week without a girlfriend or someone to spend..._quality time."_

Her ears were burning. It was awkward, to be friends with his ex-girlfriends and hear them talk about him. She wanted to tell them to stop talking about him. She wanted to tell them that she was his girlfriend and he wasn't like anything the way they described him. He wasn't an animal. He was gentle and he was thoughtful.

"Does he like anyone?"

Yes. We've been together for a few weeks. Exclusively. And he's very sweet to me. "No."

"What are you thinking?" Raquel asked Barbara, giving her a mischievous look.

Barbara raised her eyebrows and smiled secretly. "I'm thinking it's been a long time. And I'm thinking that me and him should spend some _quality time_ together, if you know what I mean," she said in a coy tone. Everyone cooed except for Cassie. "God, I miss those quality times with him," she sighed. "All those times he tied me to his bed and when -

M'gann covered Cassie's ears. "Language. She's too young to hear this."

"I thought you were looking for something serious," Raquel said to Barbara.

"Yeah," she shrugged with a sly grin. "But I miss them-

"The Night-Bites?" Zatanna nodded, already knowing what she was thinking.

Eleven girls, eleven out of fifteen sighed in harmony...so...eleven girls that she knew were all...kissed by him. "I miss them too."

"Night-Bites?" Cassie's voice cracked. She was getting pale by the second. "What are those?"

"You know hickeys, right?" Zatanna suppressed a chuckle. Cassie nodded slowly but still had that doe eyed expression on her face. "That's the same thing as Night-Bites except it's hickeys by him. They're different hickeys than others - the bruises - they're distinctive and you can tell their his. You can tell them a mile away. They're not like any other bites. They're different, you can tell by the size of the markings. They're like the size and shape of teeth marks - his teeth marks, he has an overbite and you can easily tell if you get Night-Bites from him."

She blushed. She did.

"You're quiet," Raquel nudged her. "Has he been giving you some Night-Bites too?"

M'gann and the others laughed. "Raquel," she swatted Raquel's head. "Seriously? Cassie is only a kid! Nightwing and her are like Gar and me, like a brother and a sister."

"Yeah," Cassie forced a grin to them but she couldn't help but to feel her neck. She feels cheap, terribly cheap. And there was this another emotion - this feeling of insecurity and inferiority to his past girlfriends. Their stories - their wild stories - it scares her but it also makes her feel like there was something wrong with her. She's not pretty - that kind of pretty - the seductive pretty that Dick usually went for. "Like-like a-a brother and sister."

* * *

He waited for her, waited for her to go out of the locker room so they could go home and spend some time together before he had to go to his shift at the local bar in Bludhaven. He goes to his locker to get his things so they can leave quicker. Hastily, Dick set moved the dial back and forth and pried his locker door opened.

An envelope.

There was an envelope.

His skin tightened. He looked around - everyone was from a distance, talking amongst each other. He picked up the envelope. It was standard sized. He slashed the envelope opened with his finger with force, unable to contain his anxiety. Blood was trickling down from his finger from tearing the the seal but he didn't care. A paper. There was just a paper. He unfolded it. There were words, words made out of magazine clippings. _You can't do this._ That was all it said. Four words. Four little words. It sent chills down his spine. He turned around-

Tim had just kissed Cassie.

Something in him snapped. He threw the paper and envelope back into the locker and slammed it shut. He went in between them and snatched her by the hand. "Let's go," he muttered to her. He was furious. He knew he shouldn't be since Cassie didn't kiss Tim and Tim didn't know that Cassie was with him but he didn't care."Let's eat dinner before I have to work."

Tim tried to open his mouth but Dick glared him down.

"I didn't kiss him," she said as she put on her seat belt. "He kissed me out of nowhere."

"I know," his fingers seep into the steering wheel. He was still pissed off about what happened. He placed his hand on her thigh, stroking her - she pushed him away. He stopped and put his hand back.

"You shouldn't have done that - making a scene," she added, turning away from him.

He sighed. "I know."

They were quiet during the ride.

* * *

"I don't like it when other guys are interested in you. I don't even like it if they look at you," he said, expressing his jealousy the second when they finished their dinner. He had forgotten about the picture - the letter - the idea of someone watching them. All that was running in his mind was her, being surrounded by anyone but him.

She nearly dropped a dish. "Robin kissing me was nothing," she assured. She was startled by his outburst but continued washing the dishes.

He turned off the faucet and stared at her. "I know but it drives me crazy that I can't do anything with our situation." He took her hands and wiped them with the dish cloth. "I don't want to be the crazy boyfriend but I can't help it," he kissed her hand. Cassie couldn't help but to blush. She should be mad but she was pleased. Flattered. You couldn't blame her when someone like him - someone so seductive was jealous because of her. And she had to admit he looked so attractive when he was angry. "How about we finish those dishes tomorrow and spend some time before I have to leave?"

He was already taking her to his bedroom and sitting her down. They sat at the edge of he bed.

They're kissing but all she could think about were the girls and their comments about him. Being here - on his bed - it made her chest constrict. He's loved by many and she feels so inferior. The girls - they're beautiful. They were older - his age. They were experienced. They were everything she wasn't. "I-I," she broke the kiss, her face becoming red. She told him. Cassie didn't like to keep anything bottled up, especially to him. That was why she admitted she liked him. She told him immediately of her insecurities regarding to his past girlfriends and how he was friends with every one of them.

"You shouldn't feel that way," he chuckled. He found it amusing that she would be worried about them. "They mean nothing to me," he kissed her dimples on her face.

"Are you sure?" she squeaked.

Dick let out a low chuckle. "I'm sure. I promise, I'll be loyal to you, Cassie," he said kissing the tender part of her ear.

* * *

Paper hearts, he had left her a trail of paper hearts to find. She was still sleeping so he was quiet for he did not want to wake her. He sneered, dropping a pile of hearts. Papercut. Another papercut. He stared at his fingers. He had been getting them lately - papercut...the letter from the other day - the photo - who was sending them? He shook his head and picked up the fallen papers and arranged them to the end of trail and left a letter for her. Whoever was sending them those things - he's going to find out. He left quickly, unaware that the last stack of hearts were stained from his blood.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So at the end the blood on the hearts symbolize love that isn't supposed to be. Each chapter has something regarding to paper and it symbolizes something like last chapter "Tainted Sheets" it symbolized the question of Nightwing's romantic history.**

**Also, for people that liked/read "Unusual Love" and "Safe and Sound" I posted a new story that is a spinoff that takes place twelve years after "Safe and Sound." The story is about John, the now seventeen year old son of Cassie and Dick Grayson and him trying to protect Bludhaven and live up to his father's name. He becomes the second Nightwing. **

**The story is mostly action/adventure/mystery with OC characters and villains and a little bit of romance and also concerning the topic of Mary Alice (a character in "Safe and Sound")**

**It is not tagged with any characters because it's mostly on John and other OCs and it would be misleading to tag characters like Cassie and Dick or Bruce and Zatanna since they are not a main part of the story. The story is called "****Bludhaven: City of Killers and Martyrs" , just go to my page and click on it. I hope some of you guys can read it because it's hard for OC fics to be known - heck even read but if you guys don't read it, it's okay.**

**When writing "Safe and Sound" I never intended for John to have his own story, let alone have him to be born but somehow he happened and as I wrote chapters for the story, the story broke away and focused on him on his early years.**

**Please review.**


	8. AN

**A/N: **

_**so this story is going to take a temporarily hiatus. It was unplanned. I lost my usb drive that contained four future chapters that I written up for this story. I found it but it's cracked open and I didn't save the chapters to my laptop or account either. So I'm going to rewrite them. So there's going to be a hiatus.****  
**_

_**I don't know how long the hiatus is so here is a little something. Here is a rough draft that led me to Paperlove and Birds. It first started as a little drabble for fun but it ended up to what you guys know. The short drabble is smutty and it's kind of funny how this drabble became something critical and dark. So enjoy the rough draft that led to the idea of Paperlove and Birds.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**The Rough Draft:**_

His eyes - God, his eyes - his dark _piercing_ blue eyes...-she could feel them on her - _burning_ her with his stare. She tried to look away from him...but - _his eyes_...she couldn't turn away. Her legs throbbed and her lips quivered, watching him tug on his bottom lip. The signs - the subtle signs - he wants her - he desperately wants her. She's shaking...shaking...so much...she wants him...she wants him too...her body - her body was aching for him.

"Cassie," he growls.

God. He's calling out for her - using that voice that makes her skin tighten and her heart flutter- the way he says her name like that- she can't turn away. She can't. Not even if she tried. "Y-yes?" she asked, swallowing her stutters and nervousness.

"What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms. His tone is stern and his face is crumpled - he's mad but she couldn't help but to feel attracted to this side of him. When he was upset, he was serious - authoritative - tense...she could see his muscles tense and flex...so irresistible and goddamn attractive. "The others are doing the forms while you're not."

She blinked and looked around, finding the other members practicing their balance and stances. Blood pumped to her cheeks and stains them a deep shade of bloody crimson. She was unaware that she was standing in place while others were following his orders. "I'm sorry, Boss," she said to him sheepishly. She clasps her hands together and bows to him for forgiveness. "I-I-I j-just g-got a-little sidetracked."

He frowned. "It's okay," he sighed. He gives her a wary smile. She likes that about him how he can be so understanding. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?"

"Yes, Boss," she said quickly, nodding. She knew it was wrong for her to be so distracted that she forgets what's she's doing or where she is but look at him. Just look at him. He's so tall, dark, handsome - so muscular - so - so - she couldn't even find the right words. No word seemed right.

She feels him still staring at her. He doesn't look at anything else or try to make it unnoticeable. He just stares at her - at her direct direction - in front of twenty students; twenty pairs of eyes; forty altogether. Her eyes furrowed but she continues to do the forms that he assigned. Her forms...they're jagged. She couldn't help it. He has her - her focus- her concentration- and he was holding them - toying with them as much as he pleased. She wonders...if he knows how she feels about him. Does he want her? _Does he really want her?_ Or was everything all in her mind?

He's older than her. Much older than her. And he was so handsome - beautiful even - too beautiful for him to like someone like her. She was naive. Inexperienced. Scattered. And he...he was everything wonderful. She knew that she had no chance with him _b__ut this tension_. This - this physical tension she felt between him and her - it's powerful - strong - overwhelming.

She feels it running in her veins - her blood - her heart.

Touch - his touch. She felt his fingers slipped to hers as he placed a piece of paper in her hand as she headed out of the room with the others for dinner. She stopped in place and stared at her hand. He was there, standing in front of her, staring at her emptily. She looked around but found herself alone with him. "What is this?" her voice cracked.

No response.

He blinked at her, staring at her indifferently. His eyes are drowsy - half lidded. Nightwing looked his best when he looked sleepy - she couldn't explain it but he did.

Her heart stopped beating. She licked her cracked lips and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. She became pale and looked up at him.

"Talk to me in the training room after dinner," he said firmly. His eyes went hard and cold.

She started to shake but she nodded. "Yes, Boss."

* * *

"You've been _distracted_ lately," he stated. He was circling her. Her skin tightened. She could feel him examining her body - she was sure of it. She was never so sure in her life.

"I know," she sighed, frowning.

"Why?" he sounded intrigued and amused.

She went silent.

"Is something going on?" He walked slower, staring into her eyes. "School? Practice? Other events?" No. Nothing seemed to click into her thoughts and emotions. "Or is it because of someone?"

She froze in place.

He stopped and faced her. "Who is the person?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"No one."

She was so cute when she was scared of him. "Is it a boy?" he asked, watching her turn red.

She didn't say anything.

"Is it Tim?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head.

"Then who?" a smile appeared on his face. He watched as her lips tried to shape out words but nothing came out. "Roy?" he continued. "Jaime? Gar? Bart? Conner?" he went on through the list of all the males until he became restless with taunting her. "Or is it me?" he saved his name for last. He chuckled to himself. "You're always so quiet with me." He tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Are you?" he asked.

She feebly nodded.

He gripped her by the chin. "Tell me."

"I-I-I l-ike you," she stuttered.

"That's not good, Miss Sandsmark. Perhaps..." his voice dragged down. "I should help you with your..._problem_," he smirked.

"I would like that, Boss," she squealed.

"We should keep the cameras on," he said, stroking her cheek. He gave her a long lick from her chin down to her chest. "So we can watch and see the..._problem._"

"Yes Boss," she feebly kissed him.

"So," he rasped. "What exactly about me gets you distracted?"

"Everything."

"Maybe...if you look at me, then you will lose your interest in me."

"You think that would work?"

"Yes. Now, take off my clothes."


End file.
